


About a new world in the wondrous glow of the stars

by Straj



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell, Brave New World - Aldous Huxley, My | We - Yevgeny Zamyatin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world in which there are no names<br/>A world where there are no people,<br/>But the people there are the screws<br/>System that ruins the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1

A forest in which there is a low one-story building.  
Early in the morning. In the Windows of the building the light comes on, sounds muffled cheerful music.  
In the building of the rooms in the middle of a wide corridor is a long table and lots of stools.  
Includes a black-haired man of fifty in white linen pants and a long shirt.

 

Man

 

Here is the list.  
We'll see.  
Looking at.  
Today I...  
Cleaner barnyard.

 

Is a red-haired woman of about thirty in a white linen dress and a white headscarf.

 

Woman

 

You here, my friend?  
First?

 

First

 

Yes, Four, my dear.

 

Four

 

My list let

 

The man hands her a list; a woman searches

 

Today I do.  
Novels, stories,  
And maybe novels.  
Ile may on poems  
I will trample.

First

 

Yesterday I have told  
The poem whole.

 

Four

 

What?

 

First

 

Comrade Zero  
Satisfied  
Me.  
Told me to write more.  
So maybe  
In this five-year period  
I will write...

 

Go

 

After a while is the red-haired man in a green robe, pushing a cart with a stack of plates and a large pot. He begins to lay out the plates and put them in something unappetizing in appearance. Yells.

 

BREAKFAST!  
BREAKFAST!

 

Leave a lot of men and women of different ages, skin colour and hair in the same white robes. Noisy sit. Talking.

 

\- I applied for the card...

 

\- I congratulate!

 

\- Today we where are we going? The pond or into the woods?

 

\- If you say so... not in the barn...

 

\- 47-I the birth plan is leading now!

 

Begins to sound cheerful music, everyone stops talking and start chewing. At the same time and in rhythm. Includes full the man in the gray suit.

People

 

Hello friends!

 

All  
The choir, putting down the spoon

 

Hello, comrade Zero!

 

Zero

 

Today's odds.  
Five people in a barn  
Ten — into the woods  
Six — in the garden  
Seven will be to compose.  
Eight — sculpting,  
Four to cook,  
Six — to maintain order.  
And four...  
Will the plan of multiplication.  
Tenth application was filed to pass,  
Six in love with it!  
And Fortieth,  
Fifteenth.

 

All  
A welcome smile and clap

 

Excellent choice!  
Congratulations!

 

Zero

 

In five minutes  
Finish your Breakfast  
And come on...  
The plan to perform.

 

Zero out. All start hard to chew.


	2. Step 2

Apartments of comrade Zero. Smartly furnished two rooms. In the first buffet, a table and two velvet red chairs, and the second door is closed. Comrade Zero pulls out of the fridge sausage, a Cup of salad, a bottle of red wine and begins to eat Breakfast.

 

Zero

 

Now get a drink,  
Sing and call myself...  
We need to think...  
Who is it this time  
Will be with me for an hour  
Or two?

 

In a room for a tryst. A bed, behind a deaf concrete wall is the second. Sitting on one Tenth and a Six.

 

Tenth

 

Proceed?

 

Six

 

What card you got?

 

Tenth

 

Pink.

 

Six

 

Will have to try  
In order to conceive a girl today.

 

Tenth

 

Yes.  
Jewelry work  
I'm going today.

 

Behind the wall talking Fortieth to the Fifteenth.

 

Fifteenth

 

I'm afraid  
Today  
Not be able to conceive  
.

Fortieth.

 

We need a boy.  
Here you can see the plan.  
For this five-year plan  
We need ten girls  
And ten boys.  
And we're behind.  
Five children...  
And that's it.  
This will not work.

Fifteenth

 

And if you do not happen?

 

***

 

Room comrade Zero.

 

Zero  
In intercom

 

Cause friend Seven!  
Cause friend Seven!

 

Thirty minutes later a young red-haired girl of seventeen in a white dress.

 

Seven

 

Comrade Zero.  
Did you call me?

 

Zero

 

Sit down, my child,  
And help yourself.  
Here sausage,  
Shrimp,  
Cheese,  
And ham.  
Wine?  
Brandy?

 

Seven

 

I...  
Not sure  
What can we eat it?

 

Zero

 

Eat.  
No wonder I love you  
Trying to fatten...  
I want you...  
Love.

Seven

 

You flatter me...

 

Zero  
at her finger

 

Don't lie,  
Sweetheart.

 

Seven

 

No, I don't want.  
You pass no.  
And without pass —  
Do not order!

 

Zero  
Pulls out a fan from different coupons

 

Choose.

 

Seven

 

And why are they colored?  
Red, beige and blue,  
Pink, blue and white,  
And here is the black...

 

Zero

 

Red — love to the grave.  
Blue, and they... out of place...  
(Cleans)  
Beige is impotent,  
Pink — the birth of a girl.  
Blue — the birth of a boy.  
Remove  
White — innocence.  
Black — perversion.

 

Seven

 

Not in the Marxist is...  
(Pulls white ticket)

 

Zero  
Myself

 

Wine and a virgin!  
Here's what you need  
A man in the Prime of life.  
But no need to rush  
Event.

 

Affectionately looks at Seven

 

Eat.  
And so fear not.  
Innocent I  
As Marx St.  
And the monk Lenin!

 

Seven

 

All very tasty.  
Wine is not ours?

 

Zero

 

In the neighboring hostel  
I take Muscat.

 

Seven

 

I feel sick.  
Headache.  
Sick.  
I will go...

 

Zero  
Takes her by the shoulders

 

Let's go.  
You lie down  
And rest.  
Leads into the next room.

 

After a few minutes we can hear a quiet cry.


	3. Step 3

The ruins of the city. In the same building, is relatively preserved, sticking out antenna. About the hole in the wall sat several homeless people dressed in many garments.

 

First bum  
dressed in stretched jeans indeterminate color and a stretched sweater

 

Where Is The Thinker?

 

Second bum

 

Went to the next town.  
Said — I will go  
Look for the people,  
Which for me will stand

 

First bum

 

And you, the Poet, not with him?

 

The poet

 

You, the Sculptor,  
What does it matter?  
Dreamer went out  
And no its really the third day.  
And you only care about the Thinker?!

 

Sculptor

 

The thinker — he is being exalted!  
Then it will be so hard,  
If he's not coming back.  
And Dreamer...  
Will come.  
Ideas will bring  
Ile anything else.

 

Third bum  
dressed in strange rags

 

And where is the Thief?  
Really is out there somewhere  
For perimeters?

 

Sculptor

 

And he went, Writer,  
To the commune number six.  
To steal something to eat  
And something to drink.

Writer

 

What we're tapped out  
Stocks?

 

Sculptor

 

No. But wait  
Us has no meaning.  
When a hungry year  
Will come.

 

Then run a man in black clothes and with a bag in his hands. Yells.

 

The dreamer is prisoner caught!  
I've seen  
As they took him away!

 

Sculptor  
jumping

 

You saw it,  
A thief?

 

Thief

 

Yeah  
I stole the food  
From their pantry.  
(puts the bag on the ground)  
They have rich storage.  
Although it is not a common Fund,  
And their chief commander.  
And the Dreamer are.

 

Sculptor

 

Us over to help him.  
He will die  
In such captivity.  
Blessed is only he,  
Who in the Vale of  
Only rose,  
But live can't live  
There.  
In the commune number six.

 

The rest

 

You're right, mate!  
Now we'll eat  
And will the plan...

 

Another bum  
in the remains of a military uniform

 

I leave it to  
No wonder I Tactics!


	4. Step 4

Four months later. Plump Seven sits on the bed in the apartment of comrade Zero and orders him to do something or other.

 

Seven  
Caprice

 

I want now  
Coffee and cream.  
Lots of cream,  
So fat they  
As much as possible.  
I salted salmon bring,  
Figs and peach.  
Sponge cake,  
Pickles  
About six,  
Noodles, dumplings  
A whole plate.  
Ice cream  
Pistachio and strawberry.  
To wash down all this necessary with the marinade.

 

Comrade Zero

 

But, my dear!  
This is quite... a lot.  
Don't you eat!

 

Seven

 

Baby patched?  
Now feed me  
And a fetus.  
And we are hungry.  
I want to massage your heels.  
Plus a punnet of strawberries,  
And a kilo of strawberries.  
And stuffed peppers,  
And mushrooms, stewed in butter,  
Salad with mussels and shrimp!  
And half a bottle of red wine,  
But it is so sweet  
Was!

Comrade Zero.

 

I recognize  
I accidentally  
Knocked up.  
But this is too much!

 

Seven

 

Come to me and say,  
That, they say, comrade Zero  
All brand new  
In my bed lays?  
Not hesitating...  
Be it a boy or  
The girl innocent?

 

Comrade Zero

 

No, don't...  
Well.  
I everything you said,  
You will get it.  
Just don't go  
And do not disgrace!

 

Out

After a while walks into the room a young man of twenty-five, dark-haired, tanned, grey pants and grey same shirt. He carries a big basket of food.

 

Seven

 

And who are you?

 

Guy

 

What can I be?

 

Seven  
with interest

 

On the inhabitant of the commune  
You don't like.  
You... from another campus?

 

Guy

 

Out of the city.

 

Seven  
surprise

 

But the city  
In nature!

Guy

 

Is.

 

Seven

 

And what are you doing  
In this commune?

 

Guy

 

Got me.  
And now live  
And study,  
But I'm not staying here.  
Your world is foreign to me,  
And troublesome,  
And... harsh.  
Mine is filled with it  
In the light of day,  
And lunar dawn,  
And the wind, sun and song  
Of feather grass.

 

Seven

 

You tell  
I just burn  
Start with curiosity.  
Sit down and have a snack.  
Come on tell me,  
What do you mean this world  
Behind the walls!

 

Guy

 

My name is Dreamer!  
And you?

 

Seven

 

Me — Seven.  
I was born in a Dorm  
This.  
And here  
Probably going to die.

 

Dreamer

 

You will not die.  
You're young,  
Beautiful  
And desirable.

Seven

 

You don't understand.  
The woman is just a container  
For reproduction.  
And that's it.

 

Dreamer

 

You are not right.  
And your name  
Wrong.  
You would be called  
Follow — Isabella  
Or Eurydice!

 

Seven

 

I like  
Middle name.  
I want to say it.

 

Dreamer

 

Come on.

 

Seven

 

It makes me Eurydice!  
Yay!  
I'm a new person now!

 

Dreamer

 

I'm glad!


	5. Step 5

A week later. Apartments of comrade Zero. Comrade Seven (Eurydice) is lying on the bed, flicking sunflower seeds at his feet sits a Dreamer and massages the Seven heels.

 

Eurydice

 

And the truth is that these  
Walls are the world,  
In only  
Vice,  
And everyone who enters  
The threshold  
The world of defect?!

 

Dreamer

 

There world!  
He is bright and beautiful.  
And if there is defect lives,  
He's in the shower,  
But not in reality.  
My world — he  
Good  
What I'm suffocating.  
How can you live  
With three colors —  
Black, white, grey?!  
Around when the sun is shining,  
And the sky is blue  
Forest green...

 

Eurydice

 

And how is it?

 

Dreamer

 

Interesting.  
No, really.  
I don't understand how you  
So work  
To execute go!  
After all, those who puts the bricks,  
Can't sew,  
As one who sews  
Will not be able to knead the clay.  
And because the poems go from here  
(places hand on chest)  
From the heart and soul.

Eurydice

 

What's wrong  
In the verses of the commune?  
I think they are beautiful.  
Take for example  
"A poem about carrots".  
"We wash hands in blood,  
Pulling dirty carrots.  
Yesterday said not eyes, and brow —  
Remove the damn carrot,  
What now we love  
When in the brain one carrot?  
And collect again and again  
Only one small carrot.  
And replenishment in the commune again  
But we all cast on carrots!  
You generation ready,  
To sow white carrots".

 

Dreamer  
shrugging

 

And this is only set  
Rhymed lines  
And the meaning of this poem  
So far.  
To dig it from the lines of these  
It is not easy.

 

Eurydice

 

What is poetry?

Dreamer

 

It's a pain and light,  
And the joy, the sadness,  
When you write,  
Inspired by no matter what.  
The leaflet you saw  
Or rainbow...  
But unlike you,  
We each do things.  
We have the Thinker.  
He thinks and helps us with advice.  
The seeker — he is looking good and food.  
Dreamer. I My to-do list  
Huge just.  
I need to find places  
In which to sow the seeds,  
Where there are forests, fields,  
Meadows, rivers...  
Seamstress — sews it.  
Shoemaker — he shoes.  
The blacksmith and the weaver, no, two.  
The husband and wife.  
Writer — he writes and helps.  
Decorator — our house it decorates.

 

Eurydice

 

I want to you.  
To see the world  
Eyes.  
And that in fact there to die

Dreamer

 

And I don't understand how it is possible  
With the elderly  
To do so?  
And children, your future,  
Where the child,  
You answer it for me?

 

Eurydice

 

Why do you care?  
And... well, yeah... yesterday  
Three died.  
What?

 

Dreamer

 

Like what?!  
But to bury?

 

Eurydice

 

To bury?  
How barbaric.  
We all goes through.  
Here an old man,  
He dictates the knowledge,  
Who is next to him  
Then... he died.  
And we let the fertilizer.  
What about the children? What about them?

 

Dreamer.

 

Up to ten drive in them  
Just what you need for simple  
Hard workers.  
And with ten — child plow  
On the commune,  
And look, not easy  
Work it!

Eurydice

 

Well!  
Yes it happens that a child  
A handsome and gentle.  
Then it must be  
Comrade Zero.  
Then he returns to the municipality,  
The ticket he put "blue".  
But if the girl is so lucky to be born,  
It's of mothers go to the municipality  
MCD — 13.   
And there they are brought up.

 

Dreamer

 

And you're one of them?


	6. Step 6

A month later. Deep autumn. In withered forest way two wrapped up in God knows how many layers of clothing.

 

Part 1

 

First

 

You, Eurydice, OK  
Thought you run away with me?  
We can come back  
And you have the baby  
Warm, comfort?

 

Eurydice

 

Don't think even  
I decided exactly  
I don't want to Zero  
Back.  
I want to live freely.

 

Dreamer

 

Well.  
Still a bit left.  
The border of the commune  
We moved  
Yet four hours ago.

 

Eurydice

 

Who am I to you?  
The container for the child?  
Or?

 

Dreamer  
seriously

 

You are the Muse and my dream!  
Come,  
The priest will find,  
And he will Wed us.

 

Eurydice

 

I agree

Part 2

 

A year later. The basement. On a wooden bed lies Eurydice and plays with small baby. A dreamer sits and looks at his wife. Near the table sits the Seeker and the Seamstress and two newcomers.

 

New kid

 

Thank you that I have taken.

 

Seamstress  
in a low voice

 

As Eurydice to us  
Got,  
So all the communes suddenly  
To disintegrate steel.  
Fleeing from all,  
We can take many,  
But will you be able to live?

 

The new girl

 

Let's try it.

 

The seeker

 

Reporting for duty,  
What two communes collapsed,  
There are only comrades  
Zero and Zero Dash.

 

Dreamer

 

AND MCD — 13?

 

The seeker

 

Trying to find.

 

The new girl

 

How to work for us?

Seamstress

 

First look  
And all to try try.  
What if you, for example,  
Confectioner...  
Or is he the arrows of God?

 

Kid  
insecure

 

I don't know...

 

Dreamer  
turns to him

 

Don't be afraid,  
Everything will come.  
And then you will understand  
What you do better and how!

 

Kid

 

But still I will say  
Thank you.  
The fact that I now  
Can not be afraid,  
I'll take...

 

Girl

 

And I will say thank you.

 

Eurydice

 

Now, let's get dinner  
The warm noise of snows,  
We'll light candles,  
And we'll take out the cake from the oven!  
And there will be happiness for us!


	7. Step 7

One year has passed. The collapsed building of the commune. Comrade Zero is sitting in a chair in holey curtains

 

Zero

 

All gone  
From communism.  
Although...  
Only for me was communism  
Built.  
I ate hearty,  
I slept soundly,  
The girls had  
Guys had  
And I was all for the good.  
I'm plump,  
Overgrown with fat,  
And a little bald.  
But then...  
They have gone to...  
Old and young,  
Mistress went,  
The rest of them.  
Now I lost weight,  
The bed does not warm the bones  
Those who were able to boil  
Me...  
Gone slut.

Hears the rustle of

Someone here is?  
WHO'S THERE?

 

Includes the Thinker, the Dreamer, Gunner, Mason and many more people.

 

Zero

 

Who are you?  
And why come here?

Thinker

 

We came,  
In order to break the breeding ground  
This evil and pain.

 

Zero

 

Barbarism

 

Thinker

 

You're like a gentleman  
As a shepherd,  
As greedy wolf,  
Climbed the barnyard.  
I want the sheep to eat,  
Want... with sheep tuft  
Take it.  
What about Communism?

 

Zero

 

And communism is for the elite  
Only,  
And the others are slaves and cattle.  
A commune is a beehive.  
There is the uterus, and there is  
Working people.  
They clean the uterus,  
Food, and drink, eat  
Shit.  
So I'm Queen here,  
And the king, and God.  
And communism only for me.

 

Thinker

 

All.  
Passed away your power.  
Drunk blood?  
Enough.  
Come on.  
You hear the noise?  
The fall of the commune  
Goes his own way.

Zero

 

I now the button  
Press this and you will all die  
In the darkness,  
Because everyone will come here  
And you can easily  
Disappear.

 

Thinker

 

Late.  
From each municipality  
Six.  
And they have problems there.

 

Zero

 

Then I will kill you!

kind of takes the revolver and shoots Thinker

 

Thinker blocks the Dreamer, and that is the Stonemason. One bullet hits the Dreamer, the second one in Stonemason. Both are falling. In Zero shoots Arrows. He too falls.

 

Thinker

 

Doctor!  
Here the wounded are!

 

Stonemason  
bass

 

I'm not hurt!  
The bullet bounced  
From jackets  
Away!  
But the Dreamer?

 

Dreamer  
from the floor

 

I've been wounded.  
The shoulder... it hurts.

 

Thinker  
picks it Dreamer

 

Are you OK?

Dreamer  
smiles

 

Come here  
Let us build a house  
For the elderly,  
I could  
To try salt of the earth,  
To see the world,  
Meadows,  
Forest  
And rivers.  
That was them to live easily.  
To morning milk  
Poured them in cups  
On the edge  
Cow herd  
Together went;  
Bumblebees buzzed in the morning  
And bird voices   
Woke them up.  
And the sound of the river,  
And the sound of leaves  
Uttering melodious choir  
Miracles  
In which forest,  
And the wind,  
And the river  
Merged in music  
Hearts!

 

Thinker

 

So be it!  
We will construct a  
Brave new world!

 

Dreamer

 

Under the new canopy of bright stars,  
So each person has contributed  
Contribution...  
And everyone would be happy!

 

Thinker

 

So proceed,  
Friends!  
The birth of the world to postpone  
Not!

 

The END


End file.
